Team SZOR (Soar)
by Oblivion0693
Summary: discontinued due to copywrite
1. Prolouge

**I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. Now that that is out of the way, time to start**.  
Prologue: I would like (audience) participation!  
"Hello there. I would like (I bet you would), if I may (you may not), to take you on a strange journey (so strange that they made a fan fiction out of it)." The narrator said before grabbing a book. "This story is most unusual." He starts turning pages in the book. "It includes two most... Interesting characters. Zach (idiot!) and Sora (goofball!). They both arrive on the same day, but in different ways. It was a journey they would not forget for a very long time."  
**KHXCPXRWBY  
Sora POV**  
The young boy was wandering through Hallow Baston meditating on Master Yen Sid's words. What did he mean...  
Flashback  
Sora was standing in the grand wizards loft, giving the usual debriefing from his last mission. "... And it turned out that Pete was behind the heartless attacks on the land of the dragons," He concluded happily. The old wizard nodded and put on a grim expression. "Sora," he started, "you have done well with your recent mission, but you have much more work ahead of you. There has been a distress call from Merlin. Go to Hallow Baston and see what he needs. But be careful, there is something suspicious going on there. If you see any Heartless or any Nobodies, steer clear of them."  
Flashback End  
Hallow Baston looked normal, except that it was mostly empty. He kept walking, looking for Merlin or any other person in fact, it was like a ghost town. "Hello!" He yelled out loud, breaking the unbearable silence. "Hi!" A strangely familiar voice yelled back. 'Who could that... Not now! Not him!' Sora thought, annoyed. "Sora! How've you been?!" Axel questioned, pretending to be excited, "I MISSED you so much ya little brat!" Sora rolled his eyes at the man. "I don't have time for this," Sora commented. He, in fact, was really annoyed at this cliché thing. No matter where he went, Organization XIII was already there.  
Axel saw that Sora was annoyed, so he frowned a bit. "No declaration of battle? Man and I thought Roxas was a stick in the mud, but you," he stated mockingly, "are just no fun anymore!" Axel then waved his hand and Sora plunged into darkness. Sora was screaming, yet, no voice rang out. He looked to the left as he fell and saw a teen about his age. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks. The outfit was complimented with a red tie and black combat boots with red highlights. The face was a blur as he could only notice a pale tint to his skin.  
**KHXOCXRWBY  
Zach's POV**  
"Damn this stupid- DRAKE!" The pale teen yelled. He was pranked, yet again. Today? Duck taped to the door. 'Why was drake such an imbecile?' He thought. He then smirked and thought 'Imbecullen.' He chuckled quietly at the recent grammar mess-up. A brown haired boy with a plain red shirt and green pants trudges in the room and starts laughing. (I know vague description, but he's not important to bugger off.) "Why am I on my door?" Zach questioned.  
"BEN did it!" Drake yelled. Ooh the nerve that kid had.  
"Oh, so your green midget did the dirty work for you?" Zach questioned.  
Drake hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yes."  
"Used lies for the liars, Drake. Remember that." He commanded with enough venom to fill a bucket.  
"That reminds me," Drake started, "band practice in one hour. So hurry up! Clock is ticking!" He then ran out the door at full speed. Zach produced a knife from his pajamas and cut the duck-tape. Landing on feet, Zach looked to his right and looked into a mirror. (Yay! Description time!) He was a whopping 5ft 9in with a oval head topped off with messy, jet black hair, with a nice thin chin, a small nose, and calm eyes with red irises. His ears were hidden by his hair. He was thin, but muscular. Zach had a mediocre build of muscles in him. After examining himself a bit longer, he preformed his morning rituals of getting showered, brushing his teeth and hair, and getting dressed. He put on a pair of black combat boots, black slacks, and a black dress shirt. 'Now,' he thought to himself, ' red tie, or red bow tie?' Zach debated this question for a bit then decided to go with the tie. He set the bow tie down and tied the tie. After completing the series of events, Zach went out of his door, only to be kicked into darkness by a man dressed in a black cloak. As he entered the darkness, he thought 'Really fate? Now is the time you whisk me away to do something? You truly are a-' He stopped himself after opening his eyes to find a boy near him, falling at the same pace, staring back at him. 'Err, is that sora? The guy from that one video game? Same clothes, eyes, and other features. It is him!' Those were the last thoughts that entered his mind before they were both flung to the ground, hitting their heads, and being knocked unconscious.  
**A/N  
That was fun to write, anywho, I'll do stuff. Write things down, and post whenever I get the chance. The story will NOT follow the storyline that roosterteeth follows! Sorry 'fellas!  
Oblivion0693 signing out!  
Until next time, see 'ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Firetruck!**

_**BOOM!**_

The ground shakes with a explosion in The Emerald Forest."What was that?' A pale teen with a red cloak wonders. 'Some new type of Grimm that EXPLODES?! That sounds... TERRIBLE! I me-' "Hey Ruby, you ok? I mean you looked kind of pale!"

"Boo Yang, boo!" Ruby comments with a expression that read shut-up-or-I-will-hit-you. "Did you feel that explosion?"

"Yeah, it was booming with light!" Yang jokes.

"Ok, Yang, Just stop it. The puns were funny for a while, but not now." A girl in a white combat skirt commented.

"I agree with Weiss. The puns are pretty terrible." Another girl commented.

"But Blake, I thought they were punny!" Yang exclaims, earning a round of boo's.

"Lets just go investigate," Ruby commands with a pleading expression in her eyes.

The other three roll their eyes and say "Fine." The red-cloaked girl smiles and speeds towards the emerald forest with unbelievable speeds.

**With Sora and Zach**

"...So, you're telling me I haven't gone insane,' questioned the black-haired boy.

"For the last time, I AM REAL!" Sora exclaims irritated.

Zach approaches the boy cautiously, as if he were a ticking time bomb. "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Sora commands angrily as Zach jabs him in the ribs.

"So you are real... But the question is, why us? Why did we both get pushed into the Door to Darkness-thingy? Also, why did it have to be us of the billions of TRILLIONS of people in the continuum of space-time? And where are-"

_**ROAWR!**_

"_RWBY UNIVERSE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHY?!" _Zach exclaims with up-most annoyance.

"Welcome to my life!" the blonde haired boy exclaims before chasing after Zach. The two ran from the wolf-like creature for a while before hearing the sickening sound of a blade tearing through flesh. "One beowolf?! ONE?! I thought they traveled in packs!" A girl in a red hood and black combat skirt exclaims with annoyance in her tone. "Why were you who runn-"

"I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING INSANE! BUT NO! PIKACHU KNOWS EVERYTHING! FIRST YOU, SORA, THEN RUBY?! THIS IS- I'm done. I'm just- no." Zach exclaimed.

After the short outburst, Sora looks at Zach and asks, "are you-?"

"Nonononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononnonononononononononononononononono!" Zach says while rocking back and forth. Sora slaps him and Zach gets up and plainly states, "This is some kind of weird dream. Ruby, hit me as hard as you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" He collapses onto the ground as Yang punches him in the gut.

Yang laughs and states, "I love that reaction! Best punch ever!"

"I'm going to die!" Zach exclaims, clutching his stomach.

"_CURE!_" Sora yells as he points at Zach.

"I feel good as new!"

"So... What are your names?" Ruby questions.

"I'm Sora," He states pointing at himself, "And this is Zach."

"Hi."

"I'm ruby," she started, "This is my older sister Yang; the one in yellow, Blake is the one in black, and Weiss is the one in white!"

Zach looks at yang quizzically, "Like Yin Yang?"

"Yes like Yin Yang." she states, irritated.

"So, enough chit chat. Lets go introduce you two to Professor Ozpin!" Ruby exclaims.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Sora and Zach are sitting in a room with two beds, a desk, a bathroom to share, and two pairs of uniforms for each of them.

**Sora's POV**

I look over at Zach after a while and decides he's depressed. "Hey," I start, "You ok?"

Zach looks at me with a frown and opens his mouth, "Do you have any family or friends that expected you to meet up with them and they think you blew them off? I knew I dreamed about being in this situation, being on this planet, with people that liked me, and being a cliché hero and getting the girl of my dreams. But after the events of today, I wish I could've treated my family and friends better..." His voice falters at the last sentence and I chime in, "Your family loves you unconditionally, so do your friends. If your friends abused your freindship, they weren't friends to begin with. But here, no one knows us. Maybe this was all for a second chance. For a new start."

Zach smiles at me then I ask, "Did you play anything? Sports? Instruments?"

"Well," Zach starts, "I did play some soccer for a while, then I became a lead singer and guitarist for a band."

"Can you sing something? It helps to do what you love when you are down."

"Sure," he responds.

"

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the **city**  
To see a **marching band**.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black **Parade**."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this **song**  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)"

He finishes the song and there is a applause coming from the door where teams RWBY and JNPR were listening.

"That was beautiful!" Ruby exclaims.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**Nope!**

06:32

"I am not wearing _this_!" Zach yelled, holding up the uniform. "I will only wear the coat, but not the vest or undershirt! Black, red, and blue? No freaking way! Even the orange lining doesn't fit in with the color sch- Wait! Red dye!"

"Zach, shut up!" Sora yelled, frustrated, "All the males have to wear them!"

The black haired boy finishes dying the outlines of the coat, "Done!" he exclaims, slipping into the black dress shirt he owned. Zach then put on the now black and red coat, completing the look with a red tie. "Zach," Sora started, shaking his head, "you are quite possibly the most difficult person I have ever had to work with."

"Why, thank you!" Zach exclaims with fake pride, "But when you're me, you have to match!"

"Also," Sora states plainly, "We don't have classes until you have a weapon, and it's the weekend,"

Zach ponders this for a moment and nods, " I like how it looks, though. Do you have red hair dye? I'm thinking of putting red streaks in like Ren has with his pink."

"No I do not," sora states flatly.

"Well, I'm going to go into vale, build a weapon, and buy some dye. Need anything? No? BYE!" Zach then runs out the door, to the dorm team RWBY is in.

**Zach's POV**

**07:00**

Zach runs to team RWBY's door and knocks, "Hello? Anyone alive in there?"

The door opens, revealing a smiling Ruby, "Hi Zach!"

He shifts his stance and responds, "Hey... Do you want to come into Vale with me? I need to forge a weapon and do other things while I'm there, so I thought I could use your expertise to build one."

Ruby smiles and nods before getting dressed into her casual outfit.

"Ooooh! My baby sister has a date!" Yang yells from the other side of the door.

"It's _not_ a _**date**_!" Ruby yelled before opening the door, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I am. Shall we?" Zach said, smiling.

**Sora's POV**

**8:00**

Sora was sitting on his bed, thinking about the semi-depressing song Zach sang the day before. _'And though you're dead and gone, believe me. You're memory will carry on... is it a message, or a song he heard?' _Sora sits up and looks at his scroll. He accesses it and puts in a few lines of code, allowing to search any topic on the internet, not just things posted in remminant. Sora types in the lyrics and reads them on a website._ 'Ok,'_ the blond haired boy thinks, _'so he didn't make the song.'_ He snapped out of his thinking as a girl in black steps in. "What're you doing, why is the door open?" Blake questions.

"I'm doing research." Sora comments.

"Ok, so, why is the door wide open?" Blake questioned.

"Zach ran out and I was too lazy to close it." He says, smiling. Blake then shakes her head and walks back to her room, closing the door behind her.

**Zach's POV**

**8:30**

"What weapon should I forge?" Zach asks ruby,

"Scythe!" She answers.

"No, I already tried one, and sucked."

"Sword?"

"Too traditional... what about a Kama or two with pistols as the handle?"

Ruby gasps and starts making the pistols.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zach says while he forges the blade. "Automatic, Ruby! Can you make it shoot compressed plasma?"

"On it!" she yells back.

**A few hours later**

Zach attaches magnetic cuffs to his wrists and throws his new weapons, which in return, circle him before being cached. The blades are three feet long and are collapsible to make a handle and to reveal a trigger. On the end of the gun, the barrels are sharpened to a point and are able to cut through concrete when fired at the same time, due to the heat from the plasma beams when they shoot out. The guns generate the energy in the body where a small reactor has been placed. The metal alloy within the cuffs he wears creates a artificial gravity field dense enough to pull the guns to him, but weak enough to make sure no other metals come flying at him. It has been painted black with red highlights in each crevice, matching his outfit. The cuffs are a dull gray since no one will see them. This was built, tested, and approved with much deliberation. "I think, "Zach starts, "that we are done."

"I think so," Ruby responds. They then head out to get the other supplies that Zach needed to get and returned to beacon at noon.

**A/n**

**That was a fun chapter to write! All that research to get done. It was worth the weapon!**

**Zach: It is a awesome too!**

_**GET OUT OF HERE YOU TOFU FARTIN', FOURTH WALL BREAKING, IDIOT OF AN OC!**_

**Zach: But I do this all the time!**

**Not in the AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Zach:... oh so that is what this is!**

**No ship sherlock.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**I am LAZY! I'm winging this chapter! Also, NEW CHARACTERS!**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

**Seven Days Later**

**8:29 PM**

"Who destroyed my home?" Zach asked, blinking back tears of hurt and anger.

"I did."

**5:39 PM**

**Same day**

**? POV**

"He was here." A man in a white suit and blue tie stated calmly.

"How can you tell?" A woman in a red dress asked.

"I can tell, Alyssa, Because I left a Fez over on the bed a few hours ago. We all know he can't resist a Fez."

Alyssa laughed at the statement, "So, Jonathan, why are we here then?"

"We are here to confirm that he has been dimension hopping."

**5:40**

**Zach**

Zach had arrived in the room he now called home and set a few bags down. He then took a mirror and propped it against a wall. Smiling to himself he left the room to find the only other member of team SZOR*.

**5:59**

**Teams RWBY and SZOR**

"Why do you have a Fez on?" The leader of team RWBY asks.

"Why do _you_ have a skirt on?" Zach counters.

"ITS NOT A SKIRT! ITS A COMBAT SKIRT!" Ruby proclaims, irked.

"Whatever." Zach then states. The six are in Team RWBY's room hanging out.

"OOH! Zach, sing something!" Yang cheered. She and the others LOVED it when Zach sung.

"Fine," he states simply, pulling out a sheet of lyrics, "But ruby has to sing with me!"

"AGREED!" Yells Ruby.

"

_[Zach]_

Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?  
I **bet** you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the **cancer**, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red

_[Ruby]_  
Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no freaking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done

_[Zach]_  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

The thing I think I **love**  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late

_[Ruby]_  
Scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no freaking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done

_[Zach]_  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

_[Ruby]_  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go)

_[Zach]_  
Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, **hearts** beating  
Come at me, now this is war!

_[Ruby & Zach]_  
Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain  
I know you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace

_[Zach]_  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

_[Ruby]_  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now

_[Ruby & Zach]_  
We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground"

Yang smiles at the two and smiles widely, "That was an interesting song!"

**8:25**

**Beacon Locker Room**

**(What happened to get here is not of importance, ok?)**

"Zach!" A voice called out. Turning around, he frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent by Mr. Z to-"

"So you follow the orders of the damned now? Jonathan, I thought we were a team! But you have crossed the line!" Zach exclaimed at the blonde. "I only came here to tell you, the mansion has fallen." Zach looks at Jonathan in awe, hatred, and sadness. "Who destroyed my home?" Zach asks, tears of blood building up. "I did." Jonathan states bitterly, "By the orders of Mr. Z."  
Zachs expression turns to pure rage, "YOU KILLED THE PEOPLE WHO TRUSTED YOU?!" Jonathan steps back, hitting the wall behind him. "No, they deserved to die!"  
"Liar!" Zach yelled, "Think for a moment! Think of Alyssa! What about Ghost? Jeff? Slender? Ben? Sally? Jane? Miyoko? Your own family? Jack? Zachary? Garret? Mick? Nick? Frank-n-furter? Riffraff? Magenta? Columbia? Eddy? Toby? John? Janet? Brad? Rocky? What about THEYRE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! OF THE 15 YEARS I HAVE BEEN ALIVE, I HAVE NEVER MET SCUM OF THE LIKES OF YOU! All those men, women, fathers, mothers, the FUCKING CHILDREN! The only HELL you deserve is the guilt of what's happened! That shall and will forever be your punishment!" Zach punches Jonathan in the gut before stomping his head, knocking him out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry but the story is being ended due to copyright issues between me and the band Seether and Perice the veil. So last chapter but I will keep updating some other books that will come along.**

A Shudder of fate.

It was time to go, Sora knew it. Just as he appeared, he dissappeared.

Zach held team RWBY in a big hug as they finished creating zach new weapons. But they then were forced into darkness and cast into a building.


End file.
